general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Of Life/Issue 8
"Who the hell are you?" Craig questioned. "I'm Terrance, and George, he isn't what you think he is, I can tell you that right now." Terrance said. "What are you talking about? Why should we believe you anyway?" Andrew questioned. "Because, who else are you going to believe? Terry and Brad are his lapdogs not like they'll tell you the truth, Devon on the other hand, he's different, he actually cares about the community and it's people, George just wants to twist the truth and whenever you don't agree with him, you're thrown in here." Terrance said in a cold tone. "Then why the fuck are we in here?" Craig asked getting angered and pacing. "You're new, he's going to make you work, work and work until he trusts you enough to put you on watch duty, until then, get used to being a slave." "Like hell I will!" Craig said as he started banging on the door. "Let us out of here asshole!" Craig shouted over and over. He looked through the small window as he saw Brad on the side of the door chuckling. "What's so funny you fucking prick?!" "Craig, knock it off, it's not like we know this guy is telling the truth, for all we know he could be in here for treason or lying, I don't fucking know." Andrew said. "I don't know, but I kinda believe Terrance, I mean, it's a reasonable explanation, why would he lie about that?" Lora asked. "Because nowadays people would lie about anything now." Pete replied. "Whatever, we'll see when that George guy comes to pay us a visit." Craig said, stopping the banging and sitting down in the corner of the room. "We'll see..." ---- George was sitting down in his chair in the office, he had three weapons, consisting of one melee weapon which was a baseball bat with nails in it, an AK that the guards usually use, and a small revolver mostly made of wood. Devon and Terry were sitting in front of his desk both of them staring at him slightly fearful, with another guard watching the door. "Now, you've seem to just bring in these people, not knowing them from a hole in the ground, what makes you think that was a good idea, hm?" George asked with a emotionless face. "Well, um, they looked like they needed help, it's hard surviving out there with such a small amount of people, when we took their weapons they barely had ammo and most of their weapons at close range consisted of knives, we need to help our own to stop the dead. Sir." Devon replied. "So both of you agreed on this?" "No, I told Devon, that these people could be dangerous, but of course he didn't listen, he never listens to me on runs, he's a fucking idiot." Terry angrily said. "I see, Devon is this true?" "Yes..." "Devon, me and you we have a very good bond, so I trust your judgment much more than I trust Terry's." "WHAT?! That's fucking bs how the hell do you trust this incompetent asshole more than you trust me, some fucking leader." Terry said without thought. George stared at him with pure eye contact and it quickly changed Terry's expression from annoyed and angered to frantic and scared. George then used his hand to signal the guard over to them. "Terry, you shouldn't have said such...hurtful things." George said smiling as the guard grabbed Terry by his hair and slammed him on George's desk right in front of a scared Devon. The guard pulled out a large combat knife and slowly cut off his right ear with Terry screaming in pain and agony. George stood up from his desk and took the knife from the guard, swiftly cutting off his left hand, causing Terry to pass out from the pain. "Take him to the infirmary, he should be fine, as for you Devon, you did good, and I trust these strangers, just because you trust them." George said smiling with blood all on his face and clothing. Devon was shaking immensly with his eyes widened and a look full of fear. "Now go back to your post, you need to put ammunition in the guns." George said sitting back in his seat. "Y-Yes sir." Devon said getting up from his seat and leaving the office. ---- "Motherfuckers, trapping us in here like fucking animals." Craig angrily mumbled to himself. "Do you believe me now? I told you what'd they do to you." Terrance said with a slightly arrogant smirk on his face. Suddenly the door opened and it was George and Brad themself staring at them. "Greetings strangers, I'm George, the leader of this community, now you see, Terrance here probably explained everything to you. Now I am not a bad man, not at all, I simply get things done, incompetence and liabilities are not allowed here, you do what you are supposed to do and you're simply treated like a respectable human being, now on the other hand...well I'd rather not explain that to you, it's best that you just don't break any rules and you do as told." George said smiling. "Heh, fucking bullshit." Terrance said holding where his right ear used to be. George shrugged off what he said and continued. "Now, come on, let's get to work, some of you will be doing different things, I guarantee you that, but at the end of the day, you'll all meet up again." "Do we have a choice to leave or not or are you gonna keep us locked in here like your own personal fucking dog?" Craig asked with hostility. "Watch the tone broski." Brad said with a smirk. "Fuck off "broski"." "Already misbehaving huh? Time for your punishment." "No Brad, they're new. Just let this be your warning." George said. "Heh, whatever." Craig said. "Exactly what will we be doing if I may ask?" Andrew asked. "Nothing big really, you'll just be putting supplies away, loading bullets or patrolling the perimeter." "All easy jobs if you ask me." George replied. "Just assign us to our post, stop with the introductions and shit." Craig said. "I like your enthusiasm." George sarcastically said. "Get up, you'll be working with inventory." "So you gonna take me there, or are you just gonna let your little security guard escort me?" "Brad take him there, if he causes any trouble call me." "Yes sir." Brad said grabbing Craig by his arm and telling him to move. "Asshole." Craig mumbled under his breath. "George, I've loaded bullets before, it's quite easy and I'm experienced with it, so why don't you let me handle that?" Andrew asked. "I like your enthusiasm, seriously I do, you seem like a very valuable asset, you'll be working with Devon, he's already in there. Just wait by those boxes over there and a guard will shortly escort you." George replied. Andrew walked out and waited where George told him to. "Now the two of you will be packing supplies, so you'll be with your friend with the beard and hat." "Get going, there's already a guard at the door, just make a right and tell him that's what I told you to do." "Alright, come on Lora." Pete said walking out with Lora. As soon as Pete and Lora were far enough to not hear him George looked a Terrance with a smile on his face. "As for you Terrance, rot in here for the rest of your miserable life." George said with an evil smirk as he closed the door shut. ---- Andrew got pushed in by the guard and the door was closed. He then saw Devon frightened and slowly reloading bullets. "Devon? The hell is wrong with you?" "Terry, he-he fucking chopped off his hand and ear. He's a fucking monster, I shouldn't have brought you and your friends here." Devon said shaking frantically. "What?! Slow the fuck down, what are you talking about." "HE FUCKING CHOPPED OFF TERRY'S HAND AND EAR! HOW MUCH MORE CLEAR DO I HAVE TO BE?!" Devon said panicking. "Holy shit...Terrance and Craig are right, we need to get the fuck out of here, that psycho will kill all of us if we stay." "He'll kill us all if we leave too...I heard a rumor, that when two other members left he hunted them down until he caught them and executed them...I don't know if it's true or not I was new to the community, but I trusted him with my life...now I'm scared for my life, just fucking fuck." "Just fuck...hopefully we can figure out something until th--" "Hello, all, we were having a little problem with another member of the community, I would like everyone to meet me in the center of Home Depot so we can...solve this little problem." "Despite what I said about doing your jobs, this is very urgent." George said on the intercom. "Fuck, what do you think happened?" Devon asked. "No fucking idea, but I know it won't be good." Andrew replied. "Well, we gotta go, he wants everyone gathered around to see what's happening." Andrew and Devon put the clips down and walked out of the room, and went to the center where there was a big crowd in a circle. "The hell?" Andrew asked. Devon shrugged and they both walked forward, moving some people out of the way. In the center was Craig laying on the floor with George standing over him. "You want to cause trouble huh? Alright now it's time for your punishment..." George said in an agitated tone. To Be Continued... Credits *Andrew Howard *Craig *Pete *Lora *George *Devon *Brad *Terry Category:Death Of Life Category:Death Of Life Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark